


Eyes darker than Black

by didntgotomars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Crime Scenes, Dom/sub Undertones, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PoC character, Police, Porn With Plot, Racism, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didntgotomars/pseuds/didntgotomars
Summary: Sea is a genius, young detective specialized in hacking and criminology. He's assigned alongside Hank and Connor to solve cases revolving Deviants, after the peaceful revolution lead by Markus took place. Some of the deviants follow Markus's lead, but others are lost and many are aggressive. Sea needs help, and chooses to possess an RK900. His own, personal partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OC is a not fully transitioned trans man. If you dislike it it might be best to avoid reading. Depending on how I feel about it, there could be a full sex scene. But it's still not on my mind, I'm more focused on giving my RK900 most of the attention. ~

When he opened his eyes for the first time, he focused on only one person. He was staring at him with a slight surprised face, his skin a bit dark, his eyes of a dark hazel color, lips full and delicate. Freckles all around his nose and cheeks, and messy, yet clearly well taken purple curls around his not too sharp features. He looked like a doll. RK900 had to scan him, in order to read his ID and therefore, his gender. But he didn't say a word about it, understanding his surroundings, the people around him and who was going to be his owner. Sea Denevan, that was his name. Twenty-seven years old.

“He will follow you in your investigations, Detective. Since the revolution happened, deviants claiming for rights increased the number of violence in Detroit. Not everyone are pacifists like the leader of Jericho, that Markus guy. You will be in charge, along with Detective Anderson and his android, to capture criminal deviants.”

“Or hunt them down, since no real law has been approved by the government, yet.” His voice. RK900 looked at the young man again, seeing his expression becoming more serious. He was wearing a simple dark red hoodie and tight black jeans, along with black military boots. He seemed really too young to be a detective. But he was.

“Yes. As much as you don't like it. It might happen that you two will have to 'kill' one of those bastards.” The other cop continued. RK memorized his face; skinny, sharp features. “Is that a problem for your gentle and young soul?” He looked at Sea, who smiled in return in a way that made the cop pretty upset. Almost angelic. “Not at all, Boss.” He said, playful yet somehow respectful. And then, his dark eyes moved on RK, completely ignoring his superior. He saw him coming closer, his voice becoming more soft than it already was. This time, his tone was kind. “My name is Sea Denevan, as you probably already know. You will follow my direct commands from now on. I might be a young Detective, but I will not tolerate any kind of misbehaviour from you.” He whispered very close to his face. RK didn't felt uncomfortable about it at all. But he wondered why Sea needed to be that close to him. “Your name will be...” A pause. He was thinking. The android followed his eyes while they were moving all around his face. Like he was able to scan him, somehow. But that wasn't possible. Sea was a human. “Richard.” A whisper, a look that the android didn't understand.

Richard registered his new name in a blink of an eye. Moving his crystal blue gaze towards the skinny cop, who, for some reasons, looked disgusted. “Jesus, Denevan. Are you that horny for those fucking androids?” His voice was strict, a thing that made Sea laugh lowly. “Aren't you, Stephenson? It was you that I saw at Eden's Club, the other day. A nice brunette chick you picked up.”

The cop frozen still. He looked to the others in that large room, full of deactivated androids like Richard. Not everyone looked like him, he noticed. He didn't pay much attention to the shame that Stephenson tried to hide, unable, for some reasons, to defend himself from Richard's owner. “That's enough. Get back to work, folks. Stephenson, in my office, now.” A voice came out, strong, from a large man. Richard already knew who he was, already registered in his memory. Jeffrey Fowler, the Captain of the Detroit City Police Department Central division. Everyone became silent, getting out of the room. Only Sea remained, while Richard got out of his cell, without the necessity to move his arms or legs. He was already familiar with them, he was programmed to not feel any confusion at all. He was taller than the Detective. Much taller. But Sea didn't show any kind of discomfort about that. He smiled at Richard as he stood there serious and attentive. “You're different from Connor, indeed. Your features are much more scary.” He said, jokingly. Richard tilted his head a bit, no sign of expressions in his face. “I wasn't designed to blend with humans. Just to hunt deviants at any cost. My program has been slightly modified, with CyberLife's permission. By...” A moment. “...you.” He finished. Sea looked very much proud, getting closer to Richard again, this time to adjust his already perfect collar. “I am what people call a “genius”. My family is very important, even though I severed almost all my ties with them. Got out of school earlier, trained in combat, specialized in hacking and criminology. Got so famous even Kamski Elijah acknowledged my talent. For this department, I'm living gold. I wanted an android to help me in my investigations, but your previous program was too … self-sufficient. That's why I asked to CyberLife permission to change some things or two.” A simple explanation. Richard finally broke his mask to look a little bit confused. Still maintaining his composure. “I understand, Detective Denevan. I will do my best to assist you.” 

Richard didn't tried to escape when Sea's left hand reached for his cheek. He was warm. He could feel his temperature. He didn't understand the reasons behind that gesture. 

“You will, Richard. You will.”

\---

Richard later knew from Sea himself that during an investigation at Eden's Club, he randomly caught Stephenson buying a sex android. He already wanted to make him pay for his famous anti-androids attitude, and that was the perfect moment to hit him in the right spot. Stephenson got transfered, he himself decided that, but there was another asshole to fight off everytime and his name...was Gavin Reed.

Sea knew that Gavin was far more difficult to handle. He tried to stay away from him many times, but the guy hated how open he was about his simpathy for androids. And that meant Gavin being an asshole every damn day. Richard noticed how his owner was very good ad dodging, humoring him and basically not caring about him at all. But it seemed that Reed was growing more and more hateful towards Sea for his behavior. One that he called many times "cocky and slutty".

If Sea was okay with Gavin, so was Richard. But he never felt like living him alone with that dude. He knew the young detective could defend himself. He was just made to protect him and not only assist him with his investigations. Or so he thought.

There was a murder. It was situated in a crappy alley near a well know bar full of not so legal people. There was a rumor that some deviants were helped there, only to get included in criminal acts like drug dealing or prostitution. Some were forced. Others were not. The police was still trying to find proofs or clues, when the murder happened. A bad and a good thing altogether.

It was raining, a cold day during the winter. Richard held a black umbrella, to keep Sea safe from the water. He didn't mind getting wet but the detective insisted on taking care of himself, sticking closer to his body. The android didn't understand the meaning behind those words but, eventually, started to care about not getting under the rain as well, if that was what Sea wanted. He approached the scene of the crime with him, and against the wall splattered with human blood, there was a woman. Richard scanned her body, licking, for the disgust of the other policemen, some of the liquid on the victims lips to identify what was it. Sea, who held the umbrella for him, started to talk.

"It's not semen, right? Everything is being washed away, but it doesn't seems so." His voice was almost cold. Logical.

"Correct. It's the saliva of an android. His serial number is SD588-"

"Give me his registered name, Richard." Sea interrupted him. And while getting up, the android returned to take the umbrella with his left hand. "Jordan. He was a dancer, but went missing after a peaceful discussion with its owners. They never found him until this day."

"Did the owners said anything about that... peaceful discussion?"

Sea looked at him. Richard stood silent, gazing at nothing, analyzing the data he could easily access until he was able to find something. "He was crying. Saying he wanted to travel and see the world." Richard's voice sounded distant. It was Sea who made him look at his delicate face using a hand to caress his face. "What are you thinking?"

Again, that contact. Sea didn't care about the people around them, the dead body in front of them. He seemed to be used to death. Richard saw him smile from up close. His lips a little pale considering his complexion. He was cold, but not enough to tremble. 

"It doesn't make sense. Androids aren't allowed to travel without their owner permission." He replied after a while. The contact ended. And Richard followed the other's hand going away, this time. "He wasn't thinking like your avarage Android. But as a human. As a Deviant, we can say. Look at the body." Sea looked at it, and so Richard did the same.

"Reconstruct what happened, Richard."

At that order, he follows. He's faster than his older version, RK800, with many things. He's stronger, and has lethal attacks in case of danger already memorized in his head. Not much time passes and he is ready to speak.

"Maybe there was a violent discussion. The victim, Selina Delvare, tried to push... Jordan to go away. But he grabbed her by the shoulders, forced her against the wall and repetetly smashed her head against the wall. He the proceeded to press his mouth on hers at least three times, without caring of leaving evidences behind."

Richard was interrupted again. He didn't mind, staring at the Detective once again. "After his raptus, he kissed her. Even when he understood she was dead. He felt pain, he tried to stimulate her by kissing until he realized she wasn't going to 'reactivate' in any way. And then he fleed. Fear of being caught. He's not careful, maybe somebody was helping him stay hidden, and that somebody was probably Selina. They loved each other, but it was a problematic relationship, maybe." Sea crossed his hands. His android continued for him. "Selina did go to two different centers to recover from drug addiction." Other files to read in his mind. Nothing difficult. Mara smiled, more satisfied. "He said he wanted to see the world. He doesn't have any protection now that his lover is gone. Guys," Richard looks as his owner talks to the other cops. One of them comes closer. "send men to the airports. And control the busses that go outside the city. He will try to cross the borders." Before the guy could go, Sea speaks again. "I want him alive. Send the report of Selina's results directly to Richard."

And that was it. In a sigh, Sea looked for a while at the corpse. He seemed sad. Richard wasn't modeled to be of help with emotional distress. But he eventually, somehow, opened his mouth. "She didn't suffer." He whispered. Monotone. The Detective didn't seem to mind his words at all. But then, when Selina's body was being taken away, Sea finally looked at his android. He tilted his head, his expression difficult to read in that beautiful, delicate face. "She did suffer, Richard. She just didn't the moment she died. Do you understand the difference?"

Richard shaked his head a bit. No. Sea didn't get mad. He never saw him mad anyway. He smiled at him kindly. "It's normal. Get me back to the car, we're going home for tonight."

\---

Richard was at the wheel. As always. He didn't mind, as he didn't mind the silence there was always between them everytime he was driving. It was a strange sensation. An intimate one.

No.

He couldn't feel it. That was weird.

Sea's house was just a normal apartment. Everything was clean and well kept, but there was almost nothing that could help Richard understand the human better. No posters, nothing that gave the house a personality. It seemed a soldier's room, just bigger.

"I'm going to take a bath, I fucked up and choose the wrong jacket. It's freezing out there." His voice was calm. With that tone that Richard never understood. The one Gavin always described as 'slutty'. "Be a good boy and go preparing my bath."

Richard could've said no. He wasn't a domestic android. But he nodded instead, and just leaved Sea e to undress himself. Without shoes and socks - Sea always asked to go around his house barefoot, Richard could feel the cold floor. But he wasn't bothered by it. He made sure the water was hot, but not enough to damage the human skin in any way. And then he poured some shower gel, to create bubbles. He didn't know if the other would've liked it. But he did it anyway, moving away once done. Before he could leave the bathroom, he noticed Sea standing at the entrance of it. The smell of mint coming from the water touched his sensors, but he was more intrigued by what his eyes were seeing.

Sea was wearing nothing but his tight black boxers. His waist was thin, but his muscles were visible without ruining his elegant figure. Freckles were almost everywhere, but what caught Richard's attention was his chest. Two visible scars were under his nipples, and the android became confused. But remained silent.

"I had to do things in the old, now illegal way. Parents didn't approve how I felt. With their help and nowadays technology, I wouldn't have to suffer like I did." He started walking, reaching for Richard's shoulders. He then hugged his neck, making him go unnaturally stiff for some reason. "I'm taking my shots. But I'm not going under surgery again. Not for now. Do you understand what I'm saying, Richard?"

"No." But he didn't sound cold. He was still confused. Something was happening to him.

"It's normal. You don't have to get everything immediately. We're partners, you'll see along the way." Sea whispered, getting closer to the Android's face. His soft lips touched his right cheek. Another contact. Richard blinked twice, his led spinning, turning yellow. And for a second, red. Another kiss. This time is was on his upper lip, right under his nose. Sea's breath smelled like something sweet. He always had a sweet tooth. "You're too stiff, Richard. Relax." Hot air against his synthetic skin. Again, that something in his stomach. Maybe he was glitching. 

"Hm."  
His voice was low. He mumbled quietly, especially when Sea pressed his mouth against his. He didn't think twice to open his own and leave the young man access to his tounge, to a passionate kiss that he didn't respond back until he basically understood he already knew what to do. His hands went for Sea's hips, using some force to hold him still. He felt and heard a moan escaping from the other. His eyes stared down to his dark ones, filled with liquid... Something. Richard followed those physical reactions by pulling him against his body.

He realized he was reacting like a human. Pressing his cock against Sea's stomach. He was tall. But he noted how, despite his arousal, the Detective couldn't get erections like he could. It didn't matter to him.

"Mnh..."  
Richard was assaulting those lascivious lips. He didn't know he was capable of deviating from his missions like that. He wasn't forced. Anything that he was doing, was by his own choice. He would've been scared, if only he was able to feel that emotion. Not right now. His hands traveled to touch Sea's back, going slowly down until he reached his ass. He felt his body shiver in pleasure. That was pleasure.

"... see?" The kiss was broken, humans need air. "You can feel it too." 

Like he was inside his mind, Sea's words touched his head like hot, melted honey. They made him restless. More aggressive. Whatever he needed, he needed it now. He almost lifted the Detective up, when he started to move off him. Richard didn't let him go, staring at his eyes with his blue gaze. Serious. In need.

"Richard, get out and prepare my bed. I'll go sleep after the bath." Sea sounded kind. Yet strict. Richard couldn't go against those orders. He wanted to. But couldn't. "Now." The young man gave him time to calm down. He eventually let him go, his boner making his movements pretty difficult. He was uncomfortable. "Yes, Detective."

And there he was. Reaching the entrance to close the door behind him. But before doing so, he looked at Sea's once again. He turned his head a bit, only to see his Android staring at him with ferocious passion. When the door was closed, Sea shivered and sighed.

That... was a difficult game to play for him, too. But what a good one.


	2. I don't really hate you, but I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes a bit down with Gavin(tw: transphobia), while RK900 has too much chemistry with Sea, to his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about Sea's appearance, here you go: [ click](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ac3810f77b60bfed88dedfc55da6fb8d/tumblr_pcf4oybymg1xy4j0eo1_1280.png) and [ here](https://i.imgur.com/8Z8PMD0.jpg)
> 
> Thank God those apps existence, oof. Enjoy!

Richard stood with his eyes closed, after reporting to Cyberlife his progresses. He didn't have a garden, like Connor had, or someone to talk to. It was just sending specific information regarding the cases he was involved as a cop. For some reasons, though, he began faking for just some seconds more to be occupied with the report. When, in his head, billions of little, colored dots formed into a precise shape. A human face. Pixels, so detailed thanks to his high quality processor. It was Sea's face. His lips, his dark hazel eyes, staring directly at him. His gaze as always mysterious, his dark freckles visible on his skin. He always looked at Richard with care, only at him. Not at anyone else. At work, or off-duty. It was like Sea had specific feelings for him, nothing too deep, yet deep enough to make him feel confused. 

He shouldn't experience any of that. Richard decided it would've been wiser to avoid reporting those signs of instability. He was fine. He was efficient, capable of serving the detective on his job. Everything was fine. Even when his memory popped up Sea's almost naked body, tinted with scars that he wears with pride, but with discretion too. Richard knew that sight was a rare one to see. He had Sea's trust. Those delicate, long, yet calloused reaching for his plastic skin. Caressing him. Keeping him closer.

“...ard?”

Richard opened his eyes immediately, recognizing Sea's voice. He, as always, lowered his head because of their height difference, and those pair of eyes were on him again. Distant and difficult to comprehend and at the same time, so very kind. “I thought you were having issues with your report. Is everything okay?” Sea's voice, as always languid – not that the android could recognize that tone, not completely, seemed a bit preoccupied too. The android nodded quietly, his expression stoic. He was under control. “Yes, Detective. I'm sorry I took so long. I've been receiving updates on our last case, too.” He adjusted his own voice, a little husky for some reasons. Sea noticed that, looking a bit suspicious, but overall respectful, attentive. His silence was understood, Richard continued as the Detective wanted. “Selina,” He started, well aware of Sea's preferences on calling the victims and the perpetrators with their name. “was not sexually violated in any way. As you said, Jordan acted with haste and just broke her skull against the wall, before kissing her and escape. We've increased the controls on the spots you instructed, but for now, no traces of him.” 

Richard moved his left hand, only to invite Sea to take his phone from his pocket. “There are not many of his model around, anymore.” Richard continued, as Sea proceeded to observe on the display the perp. Again, his face changed expression. It wasn't kind anymore, because his attention was not on Richard anymore. That made him somehow altered. But he shut rapidly those thoughts away, leaving his LED clear blue. “Maybe he's too afraid to flee. His deviancy is fairly new. It must be terrifying to feel all those emotions. As I said to you, he showed remorse. He understood how fragile humans were, how they could die so easily beyond repair. I'm thinking that he might be hiding, hoping for things to get better so that he could... fly away, without consequences.”

Fly away. Richard frowned his eyebrows, but he understood what Sea meant. Logically speaking, he was trying to enter the Deviant's mind. It was normal for profilers to do so, but Sea had his own ways of doing things. He couldn't say they were the best ways. Mainly for the Detective's state of mind. Since he was behind this fugitive, he had trouble sleeping. He didn't hide it with any way, considering how half of the cops at the station were in the same condition, or worse. They finally moved away from the hallway, in order to reach their desks. They both shared thoughts and infos, while Richard constantly controlled, in his mind, the various some of the cameras he could access to. Airports, bus stations, what he could see, he saw. No trace of Jordan, though. 

“Tell me,” Sea started. And Richard noticed that it was already night. “were would you hide, if you could feel fear? The most logical, yet irrational thing you would do.” A smile. A tired one, on those full lips. Most of their colleagues went home, but others were still there for shifts or simple stubbornness towards their cases. It was quiet, though. Richard could hear the faint sound of their computer, still turned on. The android stood silent for a while, looking at the other with the same, solid serious face. That question was absolutely contradictory. Therefore his LED became yellow, and his gaze thinned, trying to elaborate the most efficient thing to say. Sea gave him time. He didn't like the gesture, for some reasons. “I would come to your house. Hide in there, ask for your help.” He finally spoke. Sea suddenly opened his eyes wide. Surprised. Richard didn't understand why. Then he looked somehow content. And then, a faint shade of color darkened his cheeks. There it was again, that kind, intimate look. That smile.

“Correct. It's the dumbest thing you would do, but at the same time, the most logical one. Because you feel fear, and in fear people search for somebody who they trust.” His long eyelashes fluttered. He stood up, wandering near Richard until he was behind him. The android stared at nothing, in front of him. But well aware of the presence basically on his back. It was a heavy yet pleasant sensation. No. It was nothing. Concentrate. “I would do the same with you, Richard. Even if your a cop, I know you would never expose me to the danger.” Sea's hands touched the other's large shoulders. Richard finally moved his neck a bit, when Sea leaned forward in order to touch his left shoulder with his chin. His purple hair tickled Richard's cheek, but he didn't complain. Instead, he breathed. Inhaling the smell of mint and sweat, not acrid at all. Registering like it was the first time he had physical contact with Sea. “You're changing.” A whisper.

Richard doesn't respond. He doesn't want to. That was a bad sign. But he couldn't force himself to speak, leading to his LED to a bright red. One of Sea's hand reached for it, hiding it with a gentle caress. “It's fine. I'm with you. I will not let anybody hurt you.” His lips were close to Richard's ear. It was almost like he was going to kiss it. But he didn't. And that made the android, again, discontent. Nervous, despite the complete immobility of his synthetic body. “It was cruel of me to modify your program. But I believe in the android's free will. At the same time, I experimented on you. That is why you still have problems to disobey me. I trust you, but I don't trust what Deviancy could do to you. I'll be here to check on you everyday, though. Will you forgive me?” Sea didn't sounded remorseful. And yet, he didn't sounded evil neither. He was kind. Lascivious and incomprehensible. 

“When will you two pricks will actually work, instead of flirting like fucking animals?”

Another voice. Resentful, and as Sea would say, “cocky”. Sea took his distances from Richard calmly, so that he could stand and face Gavin. He looked destroyed as always; bags under his eyes, a badly treated beard, hair all over the place. His gray eyes focused on the Detective. “When will you mind your business, Reed? It's just me or you really like to put your nose on everything that I do?” Sea smiled, amused, while talking to his colleague, who didn't look pleased at all by what he had heard. When Gavin started get closer to Sea, Richard was read to put himself between the two. But it was Sea himself who looked at him. It was a silent command. Stay there. Richard hated it. And Gavin was able, his face disturbed by a rude smirk, to basically pump his chest against the other. Again, huge height difference. But Sea's eyes were nothing near fear for that issue. He was clearly used to it. “I do what the fuck I want. And I find disgusting your fucking slutty attitude towards that plastic piece of shit. Especially in front of my eyes. We are working, here.” 

“I am too, Reed. But you're too frustrated to notice that.” Sea tilted his head a bit, whispering those words. The air went really tense. Gavin gnawed his lower lip, infuriated. But he didn't yell. He acted almost like a snake, or a stray dog ready to devour someone to the bone. “You think I don't know what you're hiding in your pants, Detective Denevan?” He sounded cruel. Richard noticed a slight difference on Sea's proud expression. He was hurt. “Everybody knows about your fucking rich family's background. Everybody knows you weren't born a man. And now you fucking act like one while remaining the fucking slut you are?” Hisses, almost. Gavin pushed Sea with his entire body, forcing him to keep balance while stepping back almost steadily. He was stronger than he looked. “Are you perhaps attracted by me, Reed?”

That was unexpected. At least, for both Richard and Gavin. Sea smiled kindly, yet cold, and continued. “Since I'm in this department, you're being on my ass almost every day. And things got worse after Richard's arrive. So I thought: does he hate me because of who I am?” Sea shrugged, throwing away that option with ease. “Or does he just want to fuck me like many other men wanted to do in the past? The answer is: you want me. But you hate the choices I made with, and I emphasize this phrase, my own body. Yet, the idea of a … plastic piece of shit actually getting in my famous pants gets your manly blood boiling.” Gavin was without words. His gaze, pure hatred, and something else. Richard couldn't see it well. But Sea was able to notice. His smile didn't go away. Even when Gavin's hands went up to grab some fabric of Sea's black sweatshirt, right near his chest. “You fuck-” “There are cameras. And I will report your behavior to Fowler. He will be disappointed, considering how damn ambitious you are.”

And in a moment, Sea was released. Not kindly. Gavin's face was red, but Richard wasn't sure it was only because of his rage. Silently, but nervously, Reed simply reached for his jacket and left. Leaving the two alone, at least in that room. Sea relaxed. And finally, he waved his hand to give the android permission to act. Finally. For some reasons, Richard went straight up towards the direction that Gavin took. He didn't know what he was doing. But a voice made his step heavier. So much that he had to stop moving. Sea, again.

“Go after him or take me home, Richard.” 

That was that tone again. Low, tired, intrigued and kind and, something else. That something that made his body react that why in Sea's bathroom. It was wrong. His LED returned red. He was deviating.

“...”

Diagnosis after diagnosis, and nothing was wrong. He couldn't watch the cameras anymore, giving quick instructions the other android's terminals in order to somehow never fail his mission to patrol them, in a way or another. But he couldn't think straight anymore. That made him anxious. But Sea was there to help him, right? He was there for him. His kindness only for him. 

“I'll take you home, Detective.” 

Sea was his. Only his.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any error! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
